Sailor Senshi Band
by Coffee and sugar addict
Summary: AU where Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi are a band and Mamoru and the Shittenou are head over heels for them! Not good at summaries, so you'll just have to read it!
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Senshi Band

Chapter 1

Heyo, booklovers! Against my better judgement, I have started a new story. Not the best idea of mine especially with school starting next week, but have you ever gotten an idea and it won't flippin leave you alone? ON WITH THE STORY!

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Sailor Mercury on electric violin!" There was a bunch of screaming from the crowd as the blue- haired Senshi smiled and played a riff on her violin. Next to me, Zoisite turned a bright red and sat up. "Next, Sailor Jupiter on drums!" The Amazonian in a sailor suit grinned and played an electrifying beat (Ha-ha, you see what I did there? ) On the other side of me, Nephrite jumped as if he had been shocked and stared at the TV and sighed. "Guardian of Fire and Passion, Sailor Mars on guitar!" Jadeite poked his head out of the kitchen where he had been making dinner, and screamed like a fangirl and I laughed. "You all know her as the Goddess of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus on bass!" Kunzite's head snapped up from the book he was reading so fast, we heard his neck pop. "I'm going to marry Sailor Venus someday, you just watch!" He yelled excitedly and I smiled, waiting for Sailor Moon to come onto the stage. Fog machines were activated and she rose up through a trapdoor in the stage, unfurled her red cloak and smiled "Annnnnndddddddd, the guardian of Love and Justice, Sailor Mooooooonnnn on vocals!" The announcer screamed into his microphone, the crowd screamed and my heart did a little tap dance. She grabbed the mike and said in her melodious voice "Hey everybody! Are you ready for the Sailor Senshi? Let me hear you!" she yelled and the crowd screamed. "That's what we like to hear!" She yelled and Jupiter tapped her drumsticks together three times.

Moon Revenge (bold= SM, underlined= SV, chorus = italics)

 **Grasping the love you finally attain  
you fall at ease into a light sleep  
kissing your closed eyelids goodnight  
I left you behind in The Garden Of Time**

Love can't continue as a dream  
it'll ravage you into a beautiful corpse, but...

 _if you wish, come chase me  
that kiss was a red tattoo  
a tattoo that engraced the predictions of fate  
I can tell with one look  
Stinging a tattoo in the shapes of my lips  
you can't hide it, it's Moon Revenge_

 **Drawn to each other  
even when locked in darkness  
I can't erase the aura, I won't step back  
Heart burning from the transparent farewell**

I wish to meet you again next time  
Love is more selfish the deeper it gets  
until you want to tie each breath down  
unreasonable, yet...

 _We climb a spiral of light  
the red memory is a poisonous tattoo  
a tattoo that shows the future's chaos  
if we're together, until we shatter_

 _Stinging is a tattoo in the shapes of my lips  
I don't care if we're still embracing  
it's Moon Revenge  
(All rights go to Moon Hips)_

As they finished, they threw something onto the ground, and puffs of green, blue, red, yellow, and pink smoke came up. The guys and I screamed along with the crowd.

 _ **Time Skip to the end of the concert, cuz I'm lazy**_

"As you all know, our last concert in the tour will be back in Japan. We are having an online contest, and the winner(s) will receive backstage passes and VIP tickets to the concert! Just go onto our official website and sign up! The contest expires on this date in two months! Good luck to all the contestants! See you at the next concert!" SM yelled and waved and they disappeared through the trap door in the floor. The guys and I looked at each other and scrambled over to the laptop. We would be winning this thing!

Girl's POV

We collapsed on the hotel beds and just lay there for a minute. We loved performing the concerts, but they were tiring, keeping up that much energy until the concert. "Who do you think will win the contest?" Mercury asked us, already getting her blue computer out. We all jumped up and crowded around her as she logged onto the website. "Woah! That's a lot of people! Who was the first person to sign up?" Mars asked. "A group of people. Their names are Mamoru, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoisite." Mercury replied. "Well, we can't exactly decide tonight, now can we? There are sure to be more entries tomorrow, so let's get some sleep, then work on songs tomorrow." Venus said. She was the "mom" of our group. "Alright, goodnight Senshi!" Jupiter said then turned off the light as we all got into our beds.

Aaaaannnndddd that's the first chapter! What did y'all think? Review and let me know!


	2. We're Going To WHAT?

Sailor Senshi Band

We're going to WHAT?!

 **Heyo booklovers! How's life treating y'all? Warning: this may be my last chance to update in a while because my senior year of high school starts tomorrow. Yea! (Isn't sarcasm wonderful?) ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

"We're going to where?!" Venus, Jupiter, Mars and I screamed in perfect unison and looked at each other, horrified. Mercury shrieked in excitement and happiness and we looked at her like she had lost her mind. "You will be attending Juban High School here in Japan." Our managers, Luna and Artemis told us the next morning. "But what about our music?" Mars asked them. "You will continue to make music, but your parents reminded us that part of your contract included you receiving an education and Artemis and I have neglected that part of the contract. Your parent's compromise was that you continue public high school. We are currently getting a house ready for you to live at, but at school you must go by your real names, not your stage names. Is that clear?" Luna told us sternly and we all said yes.

"Ugh, I'm so sick of school and people only trying to hang out with us because we're the Sailor Senshi." Jupiter, I mean Makoto Kino said. We had been in school for a week and the only reason people seemed to like us was because we're the Sailor Senshi and we're famous. It was a Friday and we were at an arcade, talking and working on our homework. "Well, at least we're all at the same school. It would be awful if we were all at different schools." I said, trying to lighten the mood. They smiled at me then turned back to our homework.

Mamoru's POV

We had walked into the arcade center when Motoki Furuhata ran up to us. "Guys, look over there!" He said in a hushed voice pointing over to a booth by the window. Sitting there, with homework in front of them and wearing high school uniforms, were the Sailor Senshi! Kunzite tripped over something and yelped and they looked up. "I'm going to kill you, Motoki!" I whispered as he dragged us over to them. "These are a couple of friends of mine. They're in their last year of high school and they're names are Mamoru, Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Jadeite." He said, pointing to each of us. "You were the first people to enter our contest. It's nice to meet you." Sailor Moon said, standing up, motioning the other girls to do the same. "You look different when you're not wearing your Sailor suit." I blurted and immediately wished I hadn't when Mars and Jupiter glared at me. Dang those girls are scary! "Let me guess, the only reason you're talking to us is because we're the Sailor Senshi and we're rich and famous. Am I wrong?" Mercury said coldly. "What? No!" Zoisite nearly yelled causing everyone in the arcade to look at us. This was NOT going well at all, but before I could say something, they started gathering their stuff. "Come on, Usagi, let's go! We'll do our homework at home, away from people who want the Sailor Senshi, not us!" Mars said, and Venus put her arm around Moon, who I guess was actually called Usagi who looked like she was going to cry and they walked out. Usagi looked back at me sadly and Venus looked over her shoulder to see what Usagi was looking at and she narrowed her eyes at me. "Rei, Makoto, Ami, take Usagi. I'll catch up with you." She said and walked over to us. "Listen very carefully." She said, getting right in my face. OK, she was scarier than Rei and Makoto. "Usagi's very friendly and always trying to make new friends. In a way, we have her to thanks for bringing us together. But, for some strange reason, people like to try and use that against her. So, I'm telling you right now, Stay. Away. From. Usagi! Hurt her and me and the others won't be happy with you, got it?" She said, glaring fiercely at me. Unable to speak, I nodded rapidly. She walked away and Kunzite sighed and said, "I think I'm in love." and stared dreamily after her.

 **What do y'all think of my second chapter? Review and let me know what you thought! Peace out booklovers!**


	3. Yeeowch

**Sailor Senshi Band  
Yeeowch!  
**I am sosososososo sorry it's taken me so long to update! I have major craziness going on in my life right now and I've just had zero energy and zero motivation. It's like the Negaverse has been stealing my energy! Anyhow, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

"Well, that majorly sucked." Zoisite said as we all sat around the coffee tale, finally breaking the silence. Kunzite was still daydreaming about Venus. I replayed the conversation in my head, still wondering how it had gone so wrong. "We should go apologize to them next time we see them." I said, getting the boy's attention. "That's a great idea, Mamoru! I can make them a batch of my deluxe chocolate chip cookies!" Jadeite said, punching his fist in the air. "Just as long as you don't burn them this time." Nephrite said, smirking as Jadeite glared at him and laughing as Jadeite tackled him and they started wrestling. (Yeah I know, that's slightly immature, but hey, they can't be super serious all the time, can they?) "Oh, honestly, you two! How would Makoto or Rei be able to stand either of you when you act like children?" Kunzite said, trying to hide a smile. (He seems like the super responsible/ way too serious type to me. Don't know how SV can stand him.) "Aww lay off Kunzite! At least they aren't breaking stuff! You know that they have too much energy!" Zoisite said, ignoring N sitting on J and J yelling at him to get off with quite a few expletives added in.  
 **Girl's POV  
** "Well, that majorly sucked." Minako said, flopping down onto her bed. "I know right! They didn't seem like the type to only want to talk to girls who were famous." Rei said, frowning and sitting down on the bed. "It's totally pissing me off! Why did we have to go to some stupid school where people only like us if we're famous!?" Makoto yelled and Ami hushed her. "We have to keep it down, Mako-chan! Usagi's sleeping and poor girl was crying! I think she really liked that guy, what was his name, Mamoru?" She said, looking up from her book. They were all currently in Minako's room, which was the same colors as her sailor suit. "And what about you, Ami? I saw the way you were looking at Zoisite!" Mars said, smirking as Ami turned pink. "You're one to talk, Rei! You wouldn't stop looking at Jadeite!" Makoto said and immediately turned pink when Minako said, "Yeah, like you weren't checking out that guy Nephrite, Makoto." and hugged an orange throw pillow. "You certainly seemed interested in that Kunzite guy, Minako-Chan." A voice said from the doorway and the girls looked up. It was Usagi and she was leaning against the door. "Hey Usagi! When did you wake up?" Jupiter said, offering her some cookies. "A couple of minutes ago. Well, Minako-Chan? Don't avoid the question!" Usagi said in a teasing voice and Minako looked down, burying her face in the pillow. The girls all jumped when the doorbell rang. "Oh, I forgot, I ordered pizza!" Rei said and they went down the stairs. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Rei yelled and the girls exchanged looks, some from worried to nervous to exasperated. "Um, this is my job, delivering pizza." Kunzite said from the doorway, holding three boxes of pizza. "Rei, you take the pizzas, I'll pay him." Minako said.  
 **Kunzite's POV  
** "What are you doing here?" Venus said to me, her blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Just like I said to Rei, this is my job. The guys and I live in the same apartment and someone has to help Mamoru pay the bills." I said, and her lips lifted into a small smile. "Then I apologize for my rude behavior. There've been a lot of stalker fans trying to follow us home. Rei's threatened to buy a Taser if they get any more stalkerey." She said and pinched the bridge of her nose, looking extremely tired. "Don't you girls have bodyguards or something?" I asked her feeling concerned. "No, Rei, Makoto, and I know hand to hand combat and the five of us didn't want to be "protected" by some guy we don't even know, just because he wants the money." She said. "The guys and I can be your bodyguards!" I blurted out and resisted the urge to cover my mouth. "Why would you want to though?" We've been nothing but rude to you and you know nothing about us." She said, looking puzzled. "Because we want to be your friends and Tokyo can be pretty dangerous at night." I said, watching her as she thought about it. She got this cute little wrinkle in the middle of her forehead and she twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. "Ok, I'll talk to the girls and you can talk to your friends and we can tell each other what happened. Here give me your hand." She took a black sharpie out of her jeans pocket and I held out my hand, watching as she wrote her name and number on it. Her name is Minako.  
-

That concludes this chapter! Tell me in the reviews what you thought and seriously, reviews are as important to writers as food. How can we get better if we don't get reviews and opinions of our readers?I'm gonna try to have some interactions between each sailor and Shittenou in each chapter. Not sure who to write for the next chapter. Let me know who you want. Peace out booklovers!


	4. Wait, what!

**The Sailor Senshi Band**

 **You what!**

 **Heyo booklovers! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, school's been pure evilness! Last chapter, I featured a bit of K and M, this chapter will be …!**

" **You what?!" 4 girls screamed at Minako over pizza. She winced "First off: calm down. You know how Luna and Artemis are about safety. Secondly: he was very sincere and concerned. I think we can trust him and I'm not just saying that because he's kinda cute." She said and blushed slightly. The girls smirked at her, but other than that, remained serious. "Is he trustworthy?" Ami asked, finally voicing the question the other 3 had been thinking. "I believe so, and my radar wasn't pinging at me." Minako had a radar, she called it, that let her know when people were lying and whether someone was trustworthy or not. It had never steered them wrong before. "I'm ok with it." Usagi said, followed shortly by Okay's from the other 3. "Great! I'll let him know and we can finish the pizza and then we need to start working on songs." She said, smiling brightly and picking up her phone. "Mina-chaaan! We have schoolwork to finish and school tomorrow!" the girls said while M fought back a laugh. "Tomorrow's Friday though, so be ready to work your butts off tomorrow night!" She said, dialing K's number and dodging a red and purple pillow. "REI!" she yelled, just as K picked up.**

 **K's POV**

 **My phone started buzzing and lit up. It was Minako! I turned pink slightly and picked up, only to have to hold the phone away from my ear when she yelled "REI!" "Oww." I muttered, my ear ringing. "Kunzite! Omigosh, I'm sososo sorry! Rei threw a pillow at my head and I didn't mean to yell over the phone!" Minako said in a rush, sounding flustered and I nearly laughed. "It's Ok, don't worry about it. Are your friends Ok with me and the guys being your bodyguards?" I asked, trying to calm down and only slightly succeeding. Four pairs of eyes watched me, all of them smirking, J vibrating and holding a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. I narrowed my eyes at him and realized that Minako had been talking to me. "I'm sorry, Minako, I was distracted by a very annoying person, can you repeat that please?" "Sure, no problem. I said that the girls were OK with it." I pumped my fist in the air and the guys whooped. "Sounds great!" I said, smiling. "We have school tomorrow and we usually leave about 8:15 and school starts at 8:30." We talked about when I and the guys should come to walk them to school and what time they got out of school.**

 **The Next Day**

" **Where's my notebook?" I yelled as I destroyed her room, looking for it. "It's out here in the living room." Ami replied. She already had everything together and was waiting for the others to finish getting ready. "You know you're going to have to clean all this up when we get back from school, right?" Minako said, leaning against the door, her bag slung over her shoulder. I sighed and picked up my bag "Yeah I know." I went to the mirror and brushed my long black hair again and found a knot. "If you keep pulling at it, you won't get it out." Minako said, taking the brush away and helping, completing it by putting a long purple ribbon in it. The doorbell rang and we both scrambled down the stairs, just as Makoto opened it to reveal the guys. Jadeite, the blond looked up the stairs at us and winked at me and I slightly blushed then got annoyed. Who did this guy think he was? I narrowed and he just smiled benignly. This guy is weird. "Come on in, guys. We're nearly ready; we're just looking for stuff. For some reason, we all lost stuff that we need for school." She said, in answer to their questioning looks. Whatever, I still needed to get my stuff together. I went into the living room to get my notebook. "Who was at the door, Rei?" Ami asked, not looking up from her book. "Our new bodyguards" I said, rolling my eyes and picking up my notebook from the table and putting it in my bag. My pencil pouch wasn't in there, of course. "Ami, have you seen my pencil pouch?" Someone responded, but it wasn't Ami. "Is this it?" A male voice said behind me. I turned around and nearly ran into Jadeite's collarbone, he was so tall! He was holding my purple and red pencil case. "Where did you find it?" I asked, holding out my hand and having to tip my head back to look him full in the face. He didn't relinquish it. "In the hallway back there. It must have fallen out of your bag." Why wouldn't he let go? "May I have my pencil pouch back?" I said, getting very annoyed. He held it up over my head and leaned closer to me. "What are you doing?" I said, leaning back. Oh, I wanted to punch that infuriating smirk off his face. Where did Ami go? "What will you give me if I give it back?" he asked smugly. The girls all had their stuff and were waiting! I glared at him, but we were running late. He just smiled, again. What was up with this guy? "What do you want?" I asked, getting antsy. His smile grew and I cursed. This wasn't going to be good. "A date." He replied. "Fine! Now give me back my pencil pouch!" He handed it back and offered me his arm, but I ignored it. Behind me, one of the guys gave him a high-five.**

 **After School**

 **I was still fuming about the date when we left school and we saw the guys waiting outside for us and J smirked at me. He walked over and took my bag. "What do you want now?" I snapped and felt bad when he got a wounded look on his face. "I was being a gentlemen and carrying a lady's bag for her." He said. "I didn't mean that, I'm sorry." I saqid and he smiled hesitantly. He had a really sweet smile and I smiled back. "I got a smile!" he said and laughed. Yeah, this guy was really weird. That's Ok though, I don't mind.**


End file.
